


(Boy)Friend Is A Four Letter Word

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Boy)Friend Is A Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt: "I hold your hand so hard my knuckles turn white." - Follower by Katatonia

Their chests pressed together, Spencer grabbed Ryan's hands and held them tightly, his knuckles turning white as he thrusted roughly into Ryan. The guitarist squeezed Spencer's hands back as he cried out, coming hard across both of their stomachs.

"Fuck, Ryan," Spencer muttered as he let go inside of the elder, their fingers still entwined.

Ryan brought one hand up to kiss the back of Spencer's as they both lay panting and Spencer reciprocated with the other hand, grinning up at Ryan.

"I love you, you adorable little failboat."

Ryan bit Spencer's thumb playfully, grinning back. "I love you too, geekface."  



End file.
